


Не трогай молока для фей!

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Ключ: Хэллоуин (он же Самайн), незнакомец, фолиантРазмер: 4419Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс, суперфемилиРейтинг: G с поцелуямиКатегория: слэшЖанр: волшебная сказкаВселенная: MCU, пост!канон, АУКраткое содержание: Стив Роджерс - ирландец по крови, а это не так-то просто.Предупреждения: много отсылок и заимствований отовсюду.
Relationships: Superfamily - Relationship, Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 84





	Не трогай молока для фей!

**Author's Note:**

> в современной Ирландии к празднику выпекают бармбрек (ирл. báirínbreac), лёгкий плодовый пирог, в который закладывают горох, деревянную щепку, кусок ткани, монету и кольцо. Предмет, который попался, пророчит будущее: горох — не ждать скорой свадьбы, щепка - неприятности в семейной жизни, кусок ткани - бедность, монета — богатство, кольцо - быструю свадьбу. В старину ирландцы обязательно ставили на окно кувшинчик молока, чтобы задобрить малый народец, называемый также ши.

— Горох, деревянная щепка… ты это серьёзно, Стив?

— Два яйца, полчашки мёда и столовую ложку коньяку, — Стив сверился с толстейшим фолиантом, где на пожелтевшем развороте красовалось каллиграфическое «Бармбрек», перечень ингредиентов и маленькая тыковка, нарисованная явно в последний момент от избытка чувств. Улыбалась тыковка совсем не страшно. — Тони, ложку, а не чашку!

— Но щепка?! — Тони сунул нос почти в самую миску и принюхался. Пахло мёдом, пряной тыквой, яблоками… каким-то домашним, удивительно уютным запахом. — Кусок ткани? Это как вообще? А если Питер подавится?

Стив попробовал густое оранжевое тесто на вкус, покачал головой и добавил мускатного ореха.

— Я бы больше волновался за пирог, — заметил он, тщательно перемешивая содержимое. — У Питера и шансов не будет — Морган с ним расправится раньше.

— Ну, она же моя дочь, — Тони принюхался к коньяку и всё-таки решил воздержаться. Он и так был как пьяный — голова сладко кружилась, сердце частило, в груди словно поселился небольшой радостный оркестр, и всё только потому, что Стив был рядом. Вся их сумасшедшая семья была вместе, прямо сейчас Тони мог услышать, как Морган носится наверху, изображая суперджет, и как Питер, судя по звукам, ведёт с нею беспощадный воздушный бой. — Подожди, она ещё всем покажет.

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — Стив извлёк из кармана чистейший носовой платок, этакий раритет из прошлого — ну кому сейчас может потребоваться такая вещь, когда есть одноразовые салфетки! — и, тщательно осмотрев, положил на дно формы. — Поищи монетку?

Тони растерянно улыбнулся и развёл руками: он и раньше не слишком уважал наличность, а теперь даже карточкой не пользовался, не было нужды.

— Думаю, у Питера в копилке найдётся что-нибудь, а у Морган попрошу колечко, заодно и попрошу не слишком увлекаться бомбардировками, — Стив весело и строго поглядел на него и наставительно поднял палец. — Постарайся не съесть всё тесто за пять минут, пока меня не будет.

Тони взял под козырёк и рассмеялся, такой радостью отзывался весь этот вечер, все эти дни. Он сам наконец-то нашёл тихую гавань, блаженный золотой берег, куда стоило стремиться через бурные волны и где хотелось остаться навсегда. И Стив, его Стив, в красном с яблоками фартуке и с закатанными рукавами, чуть припылённый мукой, пахнущий корицей и ванилью, и осенью, и… эх, да что там говорить, Тони в жизни своей не был так счастлив, даже не знал, что такое в принципе возможно.

— К пустой голове не прикладывают, — поддразнил Стив и поцеловал его, подсластив сказанное. Тони уже обдумывал, как бы половчее заманить его наверх, в спальню, и бог с ним, с пирогом по рецепту Сары, но Стив, точно почувствовав, оторвался от его губ и почти бегом помчался к детям. Тони поглядел ему вслед, сунул палец в миску, облизал. Нет, Стив всё равно был лучше… и что тут на подоконнике делает чашка с молоком, когда любой нормальный человек знает, что молоко хранят в холодильнике?..

***

— Вот, и вот это ещё, мама сказала — можно делать с ними что хочешь, только не терять, это ценные активы, — Морган, в наполовину снятой игрушечной броне, уже потрошила свои сокровища. Пеппер приезжала к ней довольно редко, сказывался бешеный рабочий график, но уж когда добиралась, не жалела времени, чтобы успеть вложить в Морган хотя бы часть того, что мать может дать дочери, пусть даже та живёт в чисто мужской семье. Умение носить украшения было небольшой частью этого сложного, не до конца понятного Стиву тонкого искусства, и теперь шкатулка Морган ломилась от образчиков ювелирного мастерства. Лично он не одобрял таких дорогих подарков для семилетней девочки, но, уважая материнские чувства Вирджинии и чувствуя себя немного виноватым, наступил на горло собственной песне и что было сил старался не вмешиваться. — Это подойдёт?

Тонкий золотой ободок с жемчужиной пришлось забраковать — вроде бы перламутр плохо переносил жару. Зато чуть более широкий, украшенный сложным узором из переплетённых цветущих лоз, подошёл идеально. Питер воспользовался паузой в сражении, чтобы подобрать упавшие на пол подушки, подошёл, глянул Стиву через плечо.

— Тони такое бы понравилось, — пробормотал он еле слышно. С намёками у Пита дела обстояли примерно как у самого Стива: самый изящный был не тоньше удара в лоб. — Ну то есть, если бы он носил кольца.

Стив только вздохнул. Он давно бы уже сделал предложение, и шёлковая коробочка уже лежала в шкафу, спрятанная под стопкой чистых рубашек, но…

Наверное, даже самому храброму из мужчин иногда бывает до чёртиков страшно. Стив не мог говорить за других, но лично ему проще было бы, наверное, ещё раз встать против Таноса в одиночку, чем решиться и сделать, наконец, предложение. Они с Тони жили вместе, воспитывали детей, руководили Мстителями, прикрывали друг другу спины во время новых кризисов и ситуаций, каждую ночь дышали одним воздухом — и всё-таки Стиву было страшно.

— К Рождеству, Пит, — шепнул он. Дата казалась подходящей, под Рождество случается множество чудес, может, и Тони решит не посмеяться в ответ, а сказать заветное «да»… — Монетку нашёл?

Питер ссыпал ему в ладонь целую горсть валюты, местами и инопланетной — роскошный асгардский золотой, весь исписанный рунами, соседствовал с шестигранной резной костью, явным подарком кого-то из Стражей, и десятком других, не менее странных нумизматических редкостей, — и показался Стиву самым подходящим из всех. Он поблагодарил Питера, попросил Морган не слишком вопить, изображая лазерную атаку, и обрадовался, когда та заявила, что сама положит кольцо в пирог.

— А вдруг мне попадётся щепка! — рассуждала она, спускаясь в кухню верхом на шее Стива. — Жалко, в бабушкиной книжке ничего нет про компьютеры. И про динозавров. А если положить в тесто кусочек брони, что это будет значить? У меня есть один!

Стив не успел ответить: внизу грохнуло, поток холодного воздуха продрал по коже, а сердце сжалось от дурного предчувствия.

— Папа! — завопила Морган. Стив на ходу сорвал её с шеи и сунул в руки Питеру, уже обросшему — весь в отца — паучьей бронёй.

— Защищай её!

Времени мчаться за щитом не было, но Стив и без него, голыми руками, готов был порвать кого угодно, да вот только рвать было некого. Кухня была пуста, из перевёрнутой миски лениво выползал несостоявшийся бармбрек, и осколки его любимой чашки с голубыми чайками над нарисованным морем разлетелись по полу.

— Где… где он? — Морган подняла глаза к потолку. — Пятница! Карен! Кто-нибудь!

Питер наклонил голову и прислушался к тому, что говорил ему костюм.

— Он просто пропал. Тише, Морган, это же папа, с ним всё будет в порядке.

— Как же!.. пусти, я сама пойду его искать!

Стив обменялся коротким взглядом с Питером, и тот кивнул.

— Я за ней присмотрю, пап, иди спокойно.

Питер до сих пор не называл его отцом. Ни разу. Стив всегда был для него Стив, Капитан или, в редких случаях вроде заседания комиссии по усыновлению, мистер Роджерс. Тони он иногда называл папой, и каждый раз тот начинал сиять изнутри, словно включали мощный прожектор, и Стив втайне ужасно завидовал ему, самой светлой и святой завистью в мире. Он уже почти смирился, решил, что Питер просто слишком ребёнок и воспитанник Тони, чтобы относиться к с той же нежностью к кому бы то ни было ещё, что нужно не думать о мелочах и просто любить мальчика и заботиться о нём, а там всё само собой образуется — когда-нибудь, может быть, — но сейчас Питер сказал то самое слово, а Стив даже обрадоваться не мог, таким холодом свело душу.

— Позвоните Пеппер, — сказал он, сдирая с себя фартук и выхватывая у подкатившегося Дубины щит. — Я вернусь, как только смогу. О господи, Тони, ты же никогда не пил молока, что ж тебя теперь потянуло…

— Неважно, — Питер прижал к себе Морган. Та перестала отбиваться и пытаться ускользнуть и просто смотрела на Стива — такими большими и несчастными, какие он в своей жизни видел только у Тони, больше ни у кого. — Как ты туда попадёшь? Позвонить Стрэнджу?

Стив помотал головой и сгрёб со стола книгу. Мать не так уж много рассказывала ему о земле, из которой они приплыли, на сказки у неё не было ни сил, ни времени, но кое-что осталось, и главным было — вера и нужда. Тому, кто не мог поступить иначе, чем пойти под холм в поисках фей, или побежать за концом радуги, или попытаться подманить и поймать лепрекона, достаточно было просто делать то, что он считал необходимым, и малый народец сам появлялся вокруг — конечно, если ты был достаточно упрям.

— Просто береги сестру, сынок, — попросил Стив и шагнул вперёд, глядя на осколки и представляя, как это было: Тони, решивший в кои-то веки пополнить запасы кальция, и рассерженная фея, которую он, сам того не зная, попытался лишить угощения. — Lig dom I, daoine beaga!

***

Он ещё успел услышать тихий вскрик Морган и предостерегающий голос Питера, но кухня размылась и поплыла вокруг, из простых узоров на обоях выметнуло листья и ветви, пахнуло землёй и сыростью, пропали блестящие технические чудеса, призванные облегчить кухонный труд, смолкла музыка, доносившаяся из-под потолка, и зазвучала новая, странная и старая, словно кто-то дул в усталую свирель и водил скрюченными пальцами по обвисшим струнам арфы. Под ногами Стива вместо плашек пола оказалась вода. Быстрый поток тёк, журча, вода в нём казалась такой же старой, как и камни, воздвигшиеся далеко впереди на холме, которому не могло быть места в Большом Яблоке — словно кто-то пустил по кругу потускневшее жидкое серебро, — и Стив перешагнул его, оказавшись на том берегу. Книга толкалась ему в грудь, как живая, щит потяжелел в руке, и он успел обрадоваться тому, что тот не сделан из железа — подземный народец, как говорила мать, ненавидел и боялся холодной стали.

— Тони! — крикнул он, шагая вперёд. Каменная дорожка соткалась под ногами и вела, змеясь и извиваясь, превращаясь в лабиринт, кусты вереска и вербены вырастали вокруг, как по волшебству — да это и было волшебство, разумеется, — но Стив успел увидеть и запомнить направление, пока очарованные травы не поднялись так высоко, как никогда не растут на земле, и упрямо шёл вперёд, отказываясь кружить и сбиваться с пути. — Тони! Отзовись!

В ответ донёсся взрыв смеха, весёлого и одновременно сердитого — так мог бы смеяться Локи, не будь он теперь возвращён в Асгард стараниями Тора, метавшегося по всем временам и мирам в поисках брата, — и Стив не сомневался: чудом выхватив Локи из времени, когда тот ещё не был убит, Тор никуда его не отпустит и не позволит ходить по полым холмам Мидгарда. Сейчас тот был ни при чём, это было совсем другое, может быть, более опасное.

— Покажитесь! — рявкнул он самым своим капитанским голосом. Музыка поперхнулась ненадолго и зазвучала опять, набирая темп — и что-то неясное, странное чувствовалось в ней. Стиву невольно вспомнился его патефон и коллекция пластинок — идеально сохранившихся, безупречных и безнадёжно устаревших. В этой музыке тоже чувствовалась надломленная хрипотца, словно каждую ноту играли так много раз, что она стёрлась почти до основания. — Выйдите ко мне!

На холме впереди вспыхнул свет, словно много-много крошечных свечей затеплилось впереди, и Стив прибавил шагу. Идти сделалось тяжело: вереск превратился в силки и хватал его за ноги, зелёные стены вокруг обросли длинными, как пальцы, шипами, цеплявшими за одежду. Зато звезда, украшавшая щит, сверкнула белым огнём, и её луч, падая на стремительно наступавшие заросли, вынуждал их отдёргиваться и отходить назад. Продравшись сквозь последнюю преграду, Стив остановился и окинул взглядом холм.

Это был не холм даже, а огромный дом, глубоко вросший в землю и покрытый таким густым мхом, что нетрудно было перепутать. Круглые глазницы окон светились зеленоватым гнилушечным блеском, из распахнутой косой двери выбегали и снова прятались крошечные фигурки, похожие на те, что Тони приладил в любимые часы Морган: с белыми фарфоровыми лицами, в дорогих платьях и странных шляпах. Они казались одновременно высокими и крошечными, и от этой двоякости кружилась голова. Стив добрался почти до самого дома, упершегося скатами крыши в землю, и уже рассмотрел и зелёную шёлковую полянку с расставленными на ней крошечными столами, полными угощений, и малютку-оркестр, восседавший на широком листе и игравший что было сил, и только тогда один из ши, наконец, заметил его.

— Тревога! — завопил он так пронзительно, что у Стива зазвенело в ушах. — Sluagh Sidhe, куда вы смотрите! На помощь! Чужой здесь!

Под ногами у Стива словно вскипело: крошечные создания метались вокруг, тонко лязгало оружие, тонкое, как иголка вышивальщицы, трубили рожки и гремели барабаны, каждый не больше горошины, и даже фонарики, свисавшие с каждой травинки, потеряли разноцветный блеск и вспыхнули кровавым светом. Кто-то сильно ударил его по щиколотке, и Стив, изумляясь, едва удержался на ногах; он чувствовал, как его пытаются связать паутиной, удивительно крепкой, и как его пинают, щипают и колют бесчисленное множество раз.

— Стойте! — крикнул он. Звезда на щите вспыхнула снова, и везде, куда попадал её свет, замирали десятки и десятки фигур, каждая не больше ладони в высоту. — Остановитесь, малый народец, я не враг вам!

Внизу загомонили сразу сотни голосов; наконец, щипки и уколы прекратились, и над собравшейся толпой малюток торжественно поплыл шёлковый штандарт со скрещёнными арфой и крылом. За ним в расступившейся толпе шествовал тот, кого Стив безошибочно определил как короля — маленький, но горделиво расправивший плечи ши с тонким золотым ободком на голове. Дойдя до Стива, он задрал голову и недовольно произнёс:

— Что тебе нужно, смертный?

Стив подумал было о том, чтобы поклониться, но решил, что только напугает малюток, и сказал просто:

— Один из твоих ши отнял у меня любимого. Верните мне Тони, и я уйду.

Под его ногами снова заговорили сразу сотни ртов. Щебет и писк стояли как в зоосаду, там, где в больших клетках живёт сразу множество певчих птиц, и каждая старается перекричать другую. Какая-то ши, в шляпе из свёрнутого сухого листка, запальчиво объясняла что-то королю, и тот кивал, слушая, а затем произнёс:

— Ты сам оставил угощение для нас, а твой избранник попытался его отнять.

— Он не знал, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Он вообще в вас не верит.

Ши загалдели все разом, явно возмущённые его словами. Словно стоять по колено в стихийном митинге профсоюза лилипутов; кто-то снова пнул его по лодыжке, и Стив сердито посмотрел на разгулявшуюся мелочь.

— Он не верит, но я — да, — сказал он и потянул из-за пазухи фолиант, исписанный аккуратным почерком Сары. — Мама сюда вписывала не только рецепты, и я уверен, никому не станет лучше, если я…

— Узнай его.

Стив замолчал. Король ши говорил так твёрдо, что его, кроху в ладонь ростом, невозможно было ослушаться. Гейс, данный королём ши, требовал покорности даже от него, и Стив кивнул, признавая его власть над собой, по крайней мере, в этом.

— Узнай его, — повторил король, — и, если он решит вернуться, то пойдёт с тобой. Но он не решит. Твой избранник кузнец, какого не видывали со времён брата Нуаду, и слишком хорош, чтобы жить среди смертных.

— Тони хочет вернуться ко мне, — твёрдо сказал Стив. Может, он и не мог наложить на кого бы то ни было заклятье-гейс, но в Тони был уверен едва ли не больше, чем в своей собственной душе. –Он и вправду искусный мастер, но он сам выбирает, для кого работать, а ещё… ещё он скучает по своей семье.

— Посмотрим, — недобро сказал король. Он начал расти — взаправду ли или это просто так казалось, Стив не мог понять, — и всё вокруг стало подниматься тоже. Уже не крохи, не достававшие Стиву и до колена, но целый народ стоял вокруг: дамы в бархатных длинных платьях, шелках и дорогих украшениях, рыцари в доспехах, таких блестящих и красивых, что больно было бы смотреть, но Стив знал: Тони умеет лучше. — Приведите кузнецов.

Тут же всё задвигалось, столы с угощением пропали куда-то, и на зелёной обманной траве возник круг, в котором — Стив почти не сомневался — ему вскоре придётся драться. Ши всегда хитрят, им нельзя верить, и они не хотели отпускать Тони. Ничего удивительного: он и сам не хотел его отпускать. Отчаянно, болезненно… и знал, что Тони тоже готов жизнь отдать, лишь бы вернуться туда, где его дом, его дети, его почти что муж… какая глупость, и чего он боялся? Почему не попросил раньше?

Из косо повешенной двери тем временем полыхнуло живое жгучее пламя, и в его отсветах, один за другим, вышли…

— Тони, — выдохнул Стив, понимая. Ну конечно, ши себе не изменяли. Они не прятали Тони, они заставили всех других кузнецов выглядеть как он, и это было жутко: видеть целую дюжину Тони Старков сразу и понимать, что права на ошибку у него нет. — Тони!

Один Тони весело улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой — совсем ещё молодой, не избитый и не утомлённый жизнью, отчаянно красивый. Стив не дал бы ему и тридцати, и весь он был как с обложки модного журнала, даже копоть на лице казалась украшением, нанесённым нарочно.

— Привет, Стив!

И голос, голос… его ши подделали тоже. Стив смотрел в улыбающееся молодое лицо и понимал, что не может ни узнать, ни не узнать его. И всех остальных, должно быть, не сможет узнать тоже, и так и будет ходить по зачарованному кругу, не в силах выбрать.

— Кэп, — произнёс тот Тони, что стоял рядом. Он был совсем домашний, в джинсах и любимой футболке, драной на плече — сколько раз Стив видел Тони в таком виде, и каждый раз сердце вздрагивало от улыбки и нежности. — Хорошо, что ты пришёл. Тут здорово неуютно.

Боясь встретиться с ним глазами и всё-таки заглянув в них и не найдя ничего подозрительного, никакой подсказки, Стив обернулся к следующему Тони. Этот словно явился с поля боя, и Стив знал, что это за бой: тот самый, последний, решивший не только их судьбу — судьбу всего человечества. Бой, в котором Тони погиб, защищая всё, что было ему дорого — и сейчас он был точно такой же, закопчённый и обожжённый, с повисшей безвольно рукой, так что у Стива на глаза навернулись невольные слёзы, и всей железной воли хватило еле-еле, впритык, до того хотелось броситься, обнять, спасти! Вот только рядом не было Стрэнджа, ухитрившегося растянуть последние секунды жизни Тони, и Тора, приказавшего Валькирии вернуть готовую сорваться в последний полёт душу, и Кэрол Денверс, успевшей сообразить, что кровь крии может помочь, ни всех прочих, кто кинулся на помощь.

— Стив, — прохрипел он. — Помоги.

И тут же, не успело ещё сердце дёрнуться к нему, новый стон рванул его дальше по зачарованному кругу. Рядом с этим Тони стоял другой, и тоже измученный долгими скитаниями на чужом корабле среди чужих звёзд: истощённый, с кожей, туго обтянувшей скулы, с сухими растрескавшимися губами и обречённым взглядом. Невозможно было ни обнять, ни отвернуться, а за этим Тони стоял ещё один, почти убитый его собственной рукой, и ещё один, чья кожа горела от Экстремис, и ещё, ещё, ещё…

— Сдаёшься?

Король стоял позади Стива, и в его зелёных глазах плясали рябиново-оранжевые отблески. Стив упрямо мотнул головой и опять пошёл по кругу: Тони-с-картинки, Тони-из-боя, Тони-с-корабля, Тони с отчаянными больными глазами и с разбитым реактором, криво и страшно улыбавшийся ему сквозь бетонную пыль и поднявшийся в воздух снег, полуобнажённый Тони, каким Стив помнил его особенно ясно — разморенный, счастливый, зацелованный до синяков, — полусонный взъерошенный Тони, словно только что оторвавшийся от верстака, и Тони в деловом костюме и с папкой, полной бумаг — Стив знал, что в ней лежат документы на опеку над Питером и договор о месте проживания Морган, подписанный матерью, и ещё Тони, и ещё…

Они все были настоящие, вынутые из его памяти, из его сердца, в мельчайших подробностях повторявшие то, что Стив никогда даже не пытался забыть. И все они были ложью, подменышами, каждый смотрел жадными глазами и словно просил — меня, меня, выбирай меня, ну что же ты, Стив, неужели не можешь узнать? Это же я, твой Тони! Ты обещал любить меня, быть со мной, мы спим в одной постели и дерёмся на одной стороне, а теперь ты не можешь меня узнать, даже глядя в глаза?!

Хорошо, что они хотя бы замолчали. Стив бы, наверное, свихнулся, если б нет. Он обернулся к королю ши — тот стоял, как судья, как палач, и ничего красивого не было в его лице, только холод; Стив словно смотрел в распахнутую из зимы дверь, и последние паутинки, листья, остатки тепла выносило в неё неумолимым вихрем, догорала последняя свеча, последняя секунда…

— Выбирай, — шепнули словно со всех сторон сразу, тут же отзываясь дробящимся эхом умирающего мира — нарядного и изящного снаружи, выгнившего внутри. — Выбирай-а-ай-ай…

— Не могу, — сквозь зубы сказал Стив, глядя в рябиновые глаза — и когда это они успели полыхнуть алым? Как зимние ягоды под снегом, как кровь на этом снегу. — Но я скажу тебе, что сделаю, король: я ударю твой холм холодным железом, — он вздёрнул щит, и белая звезда сердито вспыхнула, развеивая морок. — Однажды кто-то уже втыкал в холмы нож — кажется, тебе не понравилось. Я не уйду отсюда…

— Нет!

— …холодное железо?.. — пробормотал кто-то позади него, но так тихо, что Стив, услышав, не осознал.

— …без Тони! — Стив одновременно видел и дрожащее от ярости лицо, в котором уже не осталось почти ничего человеческого — оскаленная лисья морда, маска из алых и коричневых листьев, ветер, мох и гнилушки, золотая жучиная спинка, вихрь листьев, поднятых с земли и пытающихся выглядеть человеком. — Отдай мне моё!

— Какое к чёрту железо, Стив!

Он услышал этот голос, почувствовал его ещё до того, как уловил смысл сказанного, и повернулся, забывая обо всём, даже о мстительности малого народца, даже о ревущей за спиной сердитой древней силе, возмущённой нарушенным гейсом, даже о том, что эта сила может сделать с ними. Ряд Тони колебался, как будто кто-то взял огромные фотокарточки и положил их в текущую воду, но здесь не могло быть текущей воды, ши её ненавидят… к чёрту, это было неважно сейчас.

— Тони!

Он был там. Настоящий, действительно настоящий, и не самый красивый из всех, и даже не самый впечатляющий — на самом деле, Стив только сейчас его заметил, хотя вроде бы рассматривал каждого подменыша так тщательно, что мог бы по памяти нарисовать. Он не мог бы так сходу сказать, из какого времени этот Тони, и в чём он одет, и какое у него лицо, потому что это было неважно. Это был Тони, его Тони, и сердце больно колотилось и летело навстречу ему из груди, как летела бы птица, как текла бы вода.

Неудержимо.

— Медь! Алюминий! — возмутился Тони, тыкая пальцем в его пояс, пряжку на нём, щит и старомодные металлические пуговицы. Он выглядел как человек, которого в выходной день насильно разбудили, требуя идти на работу, и возмущался примерно так же. — Цинк! Вибраниум! Где ты нашёл на себе железо, ну?!

Стив так любил его, что не мог даже дышать как следует. Он шагнул вперёд, вырвал из-за пазухи коробочку, которой не могло быть здесь, она ведь осталась дома, в горячем и беспорядочном человечьем мире, живущем быстро и небезупречно, но живущем, а не застывшем в почти-умирании, как этот.

— Вот, — выдохнул он, умирая от ужаса и любви. — Вот. Пожалуйста, Тони, скажи, что согласен.

Тони поднял брови и постучал себя пальцем по лбу.

— Бросить такую кузницу, как эта, не быть мастером из легенд, вернуться с тобой, снова смотреть, как ты суёшь в тесто всякую ерунду? — произнёс он, и кольцо вспыхнуло, словно ещё одна звезда. За спиной Стива послышалось злое шипение, дохнуло льдом, но он не мог отвлекаться на такие мелочи. — Не плясать со здешними красотками, не пировать от зари до зари, думать о детях и о всяких житейских глупостях, а не только о том, как бы половчее выковать новое оружие?

Вот, значит, чем они пытались его чаровать: желанной возможностью делать то, что получается лучше всего, от чего Тони добровольно отказался, сосредоточившись на защите. Правом и потребностью не думать о последствиях, просто ковать и ковать, гнуть упрямый дивный металл, вытягивать из брусков мечи-легенды, и копья, и наконечники стрел… о том, что создаст Тони, рассказывали бы потом сказки, Стив знал это. И знал, что это не то, чего Тони на самом деле хочет, потому что призвание и любовь — разные вещи. Легенда и тепло — разные вещи. И быстрая горячая жизнь по сравнению с застывшей окончательностью смерти — тоже разные.

— Да, — прошептал он. — Я люблю тебя, Тони. Всегда любил, даже в самые ужасные дни, и в самые прекрасные тоже, и… и ты дал мне дом, но и я надеялся стать твоим домом.

Тони улыбнулся, и последние нити зачарованного сна слетели с его лица, как осенняя паутина. Теперь он был совсем как Стив его любил и знал, и не мог — да полноте! — перепутать ни с кем другим. Ни за что на свете.

— Ты стал, — просто согласился Тони и, взяв кольцо, надел на палец. Оно полыхнуло ярче звезды на щите, развеивая мороки и тьму, выжигая мох и паутину, и крики ярости и боли послышались со всех сторон. Стиву они показались далёкими, как крик ворона над бурной водой. — А моё так и лежит в мастерской. Обидно.

— Я потерплю с этим, — Стив обнял его, прижал к себе, поцеловал — ах, наконец-то, и эти губы, живые и горячие, жёсткие, нестерпимо любимые, как весь Тони, и честные, как весь Тони, и… он всё никак не мог оторваться, даже когда за его спиной захлопало, как множеством крыльев, и вскрикнуло на множество голосов, и рухнуло, разбиваясь и звеня, и рассыпалось в прах. — Ох, Тони…

— Папа!

Морган при желании могла перекричать даже самую громкую из сирен. Стив ещё не успел понять, что вокруг него снова кухня, их собственный дом, полный живого тепла, а маленькая могучая комета налетела, едва не сшибив его с ног, вцепилась крепкими руками так, что сделалось больно. Питер успел вторым и обнял их так же сильно, только что паутиной не спутал на всякий случай.

— Господи, дети… — Тони пытался и высвободиться, и прижаться теснее, и поцеловать каждого, начиная со Стива, и всё это сразу было как карусель, бешено вертящееся колесо жизни, неостановимо идущее от Самайна до Белтейна, и опять, и опять, и снова…

Каждым своим поворотом оно словно кричало — жить, жить!

Стив был с ним полностью согласен.

***

— А мне горох попался, — Питер недовольно посмотрел в свою тарелку. — Морган, у тебя?..

— Монета, — самозабвенно расковыривая оранжевую мякоть пирога, понадеялась та, но достала кольцо. — Эй, это не мне! Это папе!

Тони тихо рассмеялся и постарался прикрыть свою долю, с торчащим краешком когда-то белого платка. Никакой бедности он не боялся, он был богаче всякого короля уже хотя бы потому, что под столом Стив, точно боясь расстаться даже на кратчайшую секунду, держал его за руку.

— Не нужно, — серьёзно произнёс Стив. После короткого семейного совещания было решено убрать книгу Сары подальше аж до Рождества — и никогда, никогда больше не лезть в потустороннее. Традиции традициями, но что было хорошо для ирландки сто лет тому назад, может быть не слишком весело сейчас, когда последние ши доживают последние дни в далёких осыпающихся холмах прошлого. — Не нужно, Морган, у Тони уже есть одно.

— Угу, — подтвердил Тони сквозь улыбку. Он привалился плечом к плечу Стива и гладил, гладил его по ладони, словно проводил новую линию жизни, и новую линию судьбы, и любви, и бог знает чего ещё. — Самое лучшее в мире. Как ты догадался сказать про железо? Меня это разбудило, а до того я был как оглушённый, вообще ничего не соображал.

— Сам не знаю, — Стив быстро поцеловал его в уголок рта, и это был самый сладкий поцелуй, какой Тони от него получал. Вообще любой поцелуй Стива был самым сладким, вот такая не-эльфийская магия… и ей, в отличие от коварного колдовства, с которым Тони приходилось иметь дело в жизни, не хотелось сопротивляться. — Просто подумал, что терять уже нечего, самое главное вот-вот потеряю, ну и…

— Иголка, свеча и чёрный петух, — произнесла Морган торжественно. — Нам нужно будет взять их на свадьбу. И посыпать перед входом солью и маком, и нарисовать…

— Я сдам тебя Стрэнджу на воспитание, — ухмыляясь, пригрозил Тони. — Он-то научит тебя варить летучих мышей в полнолуние.

Морган издала ужасный звук, определённо не подобающий молодой девице из хорошей семьи, и Стив покачал головой.

— У бабушки в книге, — сказал он, — есть рецепт свадебного пирога. Испечём, наверное, только ради всего святого…

— Не трогай молока для фей! — закончили все хором, и Тони рассмеялся.

Он твёрдо знал, что Стив вытащит его из любой передряги, а что до молока, то и бог бы с ним, Тони всё равно его не любил.


End file.
